militaryengagementandreconnaissancecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer Wellington
Age: 25 Gender: Female Race: Caucasian, New Orleans, Louisiana Appearance: She has long red hair (not ginger) that is usually tied in a ponytail. She has nice skin except for the grease stains randomly on her hands and arms due to her job. Nice female body. Not very muscular but has a decent sized pair of biceps. She has a tattoo of a dragon on her back. Clothing/Armour: She wears a baseball cap with a symbol on it in Chinese meaning 'strength', a tank top, a leather jacket and some torn jeans. Weapons: A switchblade in her left back pocket. Engraved into the blade is a dragon. She also carries a generic hunting rifle on her back. (I took out the Desert Eagle) Occupation; She used to be a mechanic at the " Fixer upper" in Central US. Skills: She is a good marksman as she practices with all the weapons that she sells to make sure they work properly. She also is very good at fixing things, she fixes vehicle's in her garage and weapons behind the counter of her store and random stuff in her free time. Her ears have become super sensitive to damaged or repairable objects, as she can tell what’s wrong with the object by the sound it makes when the engines revved or the sound of the gun being fired off. Speech as well Strengths: Fixing stuff and really good at shooting with long range guns. Weaknesses: She has a big weakness to all stuff superstitious and is afraid of going into haunted places. Personality: Sawyer is fun to be around. She loves to talk to nice people and detests annoying people. She likes to party with people, have a good time, crack a few jokes (and beers), but many a good person to be around. You do not want to get on her bad side as she doesn't take it from nobody. She doesn't like it when someone she doesn't trust wants to know her back-story, as that is very personal. Bio: When she was a young girl her parents didn't much care for her so Sawyer learned to do stuff on her own. She used to create her own toys or weapons and collect them and play with them. A lot. When she was 12 years old, she told herself that she was to old for playing with toys anymore, and that's when it clicked... maybe I can sell them for profit. When she was 16, she left her house and set out for the world. Little did she know that the world was a dangerous place filled with 'evil people' as she used to call them? They used to beat her and emotionally hurt her, and even ripped her of her innocence. She then experimenting her building and fixing knowledge to machines (vehicle's mostly) and more deadly weapons (guns, knives,etc). So she set out into the world on her own trying to find interesting events to happen to her.